onetreehillfandomcom-20200224-history
Brulian
'''Brulian '''is the fan-given name to the relationship between Brooke Davis and Julian Baker. Brooke and Julian meet when worked on Lucas' movie. The two became close after working together and started dating. Brooke had a hard time being able to say how she felt about Julian and they split. It was when Brooke flew to Los Angeles, and told Julian that she loved him. They continued their relationship for over a year before Julian moved in after finishing his most recent movie. But while in Tree Hill he started work on a movie with Alex Dupre who set her sights on Julian as well as Brooke being unable to have kids caused them to spilt. But they quickly reconciled and got engaged. Brooke and Julian later married after Brooke and Julian's mother, Sylvia Baker patched up their problems. Brooke gave birth to twin boys: Jude and Davis Baker. Timeline Season 6 Brooke and Julian officially start a romantic relationship after meeting when Julian works on a movie for Lucas Scott. Brooke storms out of her room and into the bathroom yelling at Julian for "something inappropriate that he did". It turns out he told her that he loves her, and she struggles with telling him she loves him back. Brooke repeatedly tells him that she cares very deeply for him, but she's not in love with him yet because it's too soon. Julian asks Brooke to go to Los Angeles with him and to bring her foster daughter Samantha Walker, but Brooke doesn't go. During Lucas and Peyton's wedding, the two bring different dates, and end up being jealous of the other's date. Brooke, with the help of her mother Victoria Davis, flies to Los Angeles and finally tells Julian that she loves him and they get back together. Season 7 Brooke and Julian are happy together but begin to have problems when Julian begins working on a movie with Alex Dupre and Brooke hires her as a new model for her clothing line. Brooke is furious when Julian confides in Alex that she can't have kids and that he wants kids. The two eventually reconcile. Julain proposes to Brooke on a walk in the snow after the premiere of his new movie, and Brooke, says yes. Season 8 The season starts with Brooke and Julian engaged and happier than ever. On a stormy night in Tree Hill, Julian saves Brooke's life just as she's about to drown, saving James Lucas Scott. Brooke and Julian get married. After failed adoption attempts, Brooke announces she's pregnant and has twins, Davis Baker and Jude Baker. Memorable episodes *Remember Me As A Time Of Day - Brooke admits to Julian that she's in love with him. *Almost Everything I Wish I'd Said The Last Time I Saw You... - Julian proposes to Brooke. *The Other Half Of Me - Brooke and Julian's wedding *This Is My House, This Is My Home - Brooke gives birth to Julian's twin sons: Davis and Jude Baker Trivia *For details of their wedding go to: Wedding of Julian Baker and Brooke Davis. *Peyton and Brooke shared each of their husbands with the other. Brooke dated Lucas first in high school, and Peyton dated Julian between seasons 4 and 5. Category:Stubs Category:Pairings